1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a touch panel including a touch sensor array.
2. Description of Related Art
The touch interface facilitates users to input information and make options, such that touch display panels with the touch interface have been seen in more and more diverse applications. The touch display panel can be classified as an out-cell touch display panel and an embedded touch display panel depending on the position of the touch panel disposed in the touch display panel. The out-cell touch display panel refers to a display panel with the touch panel external disposed thereto. The embedded touch display panel, concerning the use in a liquid crystal display panel, can further be classified into a type that touch sensors disposed on a driving substrate and another type that touch sensors disposed on a color filter substrate depending on the position of the touch sensor array. Besides, the embedded touch display panel can be classified as a resistive, a capacitive and an optical touch display panels based on the induction principles of electricity. Recently, multi-touch capacitive touch panels attract much attention.
A traditional capacitive touch panel includes a touch sensor array including a plurality of X direction sensing series and a plurality of Y direction sensing series. Each of the X direction sensing series and the Y direction sensing series includes a plurality of sensing pads so as to accurately sense touch positions of users.
A metal jumper line is used to connect to two adjacent sensing pads and disposed at a junction between the X direction sensing series and the Y direction sensing series so as to avoid short-circuit. However, the metal jumper line may be broken when electrostatic discharge occurs, such that one of the sensing series may not be operated. Since the metal jumper line must be set at each junction, the amount of metal jumper lines is significant. Therefore, many metal jumper lines may be broken when electrostatic discharge occurs, and thus many sensing series may not be operated.
In view of this, how to improve abnormal probability in operation of sensing series from the electrostatic discharge is an important issue to be addressed.